The invention relates to a load-dependent brake force governor for a motor vehicle brake system having a governor valve for monitoring a passageway for a brake medium, a control piston, and an actuation linkage which is connected to a vehicle axle and which acts upon the control piston and a governor valve. A brake force governor of this kind is known described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,771 issued June 1, 1965 to Alfieri.
In these brake force governors, when the vehicle axle performs a certain movement, a lever is pivoted which rotates a shaft supported in the brake force governor. A cam secured on this shaft influences the governor valve in the brake force governor by way of a cam contour. In this manner, when there is a large vehicle load, a high brake pressure is directed into the wheel brake cylinder, and when there is a small vehicle load, a low brake pressure is supplied.
In some vehicles there is the necessity of actuating other devices as well, such as an engine brake or a retarder, an axle load indicator or a headlight range control means, in accordance with the vehicle load prevailing at a particular time. If it is intended to perform an actuation of this kind with the known brake force governor, only the brake pressure being exerted can be picked up as a transducer pressure. If braking is not being performed at a particular time, then a transducer pressure of this kind is not available for use.